La liebre y el viajero
by Dzeta
Summary: De los tres animales que socorrieron al viajero moribundo, fue la pequeña liebre quien sacrificó absolutamente todo lo que tenía para salvar al hombre de la muerte segura que le esperaba. Hyoga, sintiendo lo que siente por Shun, no está dispuesto a dejar que la fábula se vuelva realidad. YAOI. Hyoga/Shun.
1. El sueño

**Disclaimer: El manga de Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, así como el respectivo anime (basado en dicho manga), mismo que también pertenece al estudio de Toei Animation . Este fic, en cambio, es mío desde la primera letra hasta la última, y lo escribo con mucho gusto y sin ningún ánimo de lucro.**

**Warnings: Fanfiction yaoi (relación chico/chico). Si no te gusta el género es momento de cerrar la página, de lo contrario, espero que disfrutes la lectura.**

**La liebre y el viajero**

**I**

**El sueño**

(Siempre comienza igual. Una noche sí, y otra, también).

_El santo dorado de Acuario está de pie frente a él mirándolo fijamente. Sus ojos, de un azul lapislázuli intenso y profundo, brillan fríos e imperturbables. Su rostro, de rasgos finos, masculinos y elegantes, está esculpido por una expresión aún más fría e inescrutable. Y su voz, colmada de autoridad, resuena sobre las ancestrales paredes de la casa de Libra taladrándole los oídos, hablándole de dejar el sentimentalismo y las emociones vulgares atrás, instándolo a dejar de ser un hombre ordinario y empezar a comportarse como lo que en realidad es: un auténtico caballero de Athena, retándolo a alcanzar el séptimo sentido dejando el pasado atrás por completo._

_No lo entiende… ¿Cómo puede Camus pedirle semejante cosa cuando sabe que lo único que lo impulsa a seguir adelante es poder recordar el pasado y recordarla a ella?_

_Y lo peor… ¿Cómo, en el nombre de Athena, se ha atrevido a tocar y destruir algo tan venerado y añorado por él?_

_Siente mucha confusión porque Camus es el maestro de su maestro Crystal, así que también es su maestro, y el vínculo que les une es algo sumamente sagrado para él, pero el desesperante dolor que le golpeó el corazón cuando miró la nave de su madre perderse para siempre en el más negro abismo del mar de Siberia es superior a la confusión y al respeto, es superior incluso a su propio ser. Igual lo es la ira violenta que le llena la cabeza al recordar la fría e imperturbable indiferencia que mostró Camus al dirigir su rayo contra el navío. Sabe que levantar su puño contra Camus sería una tremenda insensatez, pero su ser entero es ira pura que clama por lanzar ese ataque y hacerle pagar su brutal atrevimiento. Incapaz de soportarlo más se lanza y lo ataca con toda la furia que siente. _

_Destellos de luz blanca y ráfagas de cristales de hielo relampaguean en todas direcciones impulsadas por su ira ciega, pero el dolor que quiere causar en su maestro se vuelve contra él porque, por más que lo intenta, sus ataques no logran alcanzar a Camus. Con un simple giro de la mano, el caballero de Acuario hace que su propio aire congelado se vire hacia él, mil veces más poderoso y lacerante al punto de la muerte, lanzándolo por los aires como si fuera un muñeco roto y desmadejado… Llegó al Santuario preparado para dar su vida si era necesario, así que, no tiene miedo a morir. Y menos ahora que Camus le ha quitado lo que más ama en el mundo: A Natassia. La posibilidad de alcanzar la nave en la que descansa su madre muerta se ha vuelto nula. Su maestro la ha hecho caer en el abismo más profundo del mar congelado de Siberia, y él nunca será capaz de alcanzarla en ese lugar._

(Agitado, Hyōga se estremece entre sueños. Sus ojos cerrados se llenan de lágrimas mientras su cuerpo entero, bañado de un sudor frío, se revuelve desesperadamente entre sus sábanas. Afuera el fulgor de la luna es lo único que ilumina la negra y fría inmensidad del cielo nocturno).

_"¡No volveré a verla nunca!" piensa desesperado mientras su cuerpo se desploma en franca caída libre "No si me quedo en el mundo de los vivos"..._

_Y si en este mundo no podrá volver a ver a su madre jamás entonces ya no tiene caso seguir luchando. Juró proteger a Athena, pero ya no puede hacerlo más, no cuando Camus le está arrancando el corazón de esa manera tan despiadada al obligarlo a desprenderse del pasado a toda costa. No puede hacerlo, no puede olvidarla… Su maestro calla mientras él, caído a los pies del santo dorado, llora como un niño desconsolado. Cuando levanta la cabeza para mirarlo cree ver una sombra de intensa frustración y fría tristeza envolviendo el azul lapislázuli de su mirada, pero al parecer se equivoca pues, cuando mira con más cuidado, es solo el frío resplandor helado de su poderoso cosmos lo que brilla en sus ojos. Así, el fino rostro de Camus permanece serio e inescrutable mientras le asesta el golpe final atacándolo con su técnica más poderosa: la Ejecución de Aurora._

_Es el final. Está completamente vencido. Lo sabe. Es entonces que escucha la voz de Saori y también a Seiya, Shiryū y Shun. Todos hablando directamente a su cosmos, pidiéndole que no se rinda, que demuestre su valor, que resista._

_"Perdóname, Saori. No pude adquirir el séptimo sentido… No estoy calificado para vivir como un caballero, pero ya nada importa. Perdónenme, amigos"._

(Dándose por vencido su cuerpo en tensión se relaja dejándose caer sobre el colchón, y sus crispados puños sueltan las arrugadas sábanas llenas de las lágrimas que brotan de sus ojos cerrados como si fueran perlas rotas).

_Sus ojos celestes arden ahora que ya no tiene más lágrimas para derramar. Las ha agotado todas pero eso ya no es importante, no cuando siente el helado roce del aire congelado de Camus envolviéndolo por completo, paralizando su cuerpo, haciendo que la vida se le escape segundo a segundo. El latido de su corazón se está apagando muy lentamente pero no teme nada porque sabe que pronto llegará junto a Natassia, y nadie, nunca jamás, lo apartará de ella. Entre delirios de muerte, puede verla de pie en la distancia envuelta en su abrigo lila, tan hermosa como siempre, mirándolo con sus bellos y entristecidos ojos de un intenso azul, mientras él corre hacia ella, llamándola. Ella llora mientras dice algo que él no alcanza a escuchar pero no importa, pronto la alcanzará y jamás volverán a separarse._

_Ya no hay rastro de luz, sonido, calor o movimiento a su alrededor. En la soledad de la casa de Libra, su cosmos se apaga y él se vuelve uno con el perfecto ataúd de hielo en el que Camus le ha sepultado. El hielo brilla como si de un enorme zafiro se tratara, y late al mismo ritmo que su helado corazón, cada vez más lento conforme pasan los minutos mientras él, completamente inconsciente, espera la muerte._

(Tras la ventana la oscuridad empieza a disiparse y la luna se oculta lentamente dando paso al luminoso amanecer de un nuevo día. Es entonces que las imágenes del sueño cambian entre remolinos de luz y sombra hasta que la luz se impone sobre la oscuridad tiñéndose poco a poco de un hermoso y brillante tono magenta).

_El ataúd de hielo ha sido destruido. Los trozos sólidos y pétreos a los que ha sido reducido están esparcidos por todo el suelo. Él está tendido sobre las duras baldosas de la casa de Libra, inconsciente e incapaz de mover un solo músculo, y junto a él se encuentra Shun, cuyos grandes ojos verdes lo miran llenos de auténtica preocupación. Suavemente, el joven caballero de Andrómeda coloca la mano derecha sobre su rostro, y la izquierda la posa cuidadosamente sobre su pecho mientras estira su cuerpo, mucho más pequeño y frágil que el de Hyōga, sobre él, cubriendo en toda su extensión el costado izquierdo. En ese momento todo a su alrededor comienza a iluminarse con un cálido e intenso resplandor magenta; el resplandor característico de su estrella guardiana, Andrómeda, y señal evidente de que Shun ha encendido su cosmos. _

_Los múltiples trozos de hielo esparcidos por todo el suelo van cediendo despacio, uno a uno, derritiéndose y evaporándose ante el calor que desprende el cosmos de Shun. En tanto, ambos jóvenes permanecen estirados sobre las ancestrales baldosas. El cuerpo entero de Hyōga es como otro trozo más de hielo, uno que se resiste a ceder ante el calor que lo rodea. Está tan frío, tenso e inmóvil que Shun teme que su energía no sea lo suficientemente poderosa para ayudar a su amigo, así que incrementa aún más su cosmos aún a sabiendas de lo fatal que puede resultar para él._

_"La única manera de salvarlo –dice Shun, su gentil voz vibrando a través de toda esa cálida energía que emana lentamente de su cuerpo– es maximizando mi cosmos, y calentar a Hyōga con el calor de mi cuerpo y mi energía… Aunque esto pueda costarme la vida"_

(Sumido en el sueño, Hyōga vuelve a agitarse entre sus sábanas en cuanto escucha estas palabras y mira a Shun agotarse un poco más cada vez ante el esfuerzo que el aumento de sus cosmos implica. Y es que él sabe muy bien que elevar el cosmos a su límite superior es como hacer estallar una bomba atómica; la energía y el poder que se alcanzan son máximos pero los deja arañando el borde de la muerte. Su habitación está sola; nadie lo mira revolverse desesperado sobre su cama, ni lo escucha musitar angustiado "¡No, Shun, no!… No te arriesgues así por mí", y en su mente el sueño sigue su inexorable curso).

_En completo silencio transcurren muchos minutos hasta que, al fin, la helada piel, que estaba terriblemente amoratada a causa del poderoso frío, comienza a recuperar lentamente su natural tono bronceado, y las extremidades, que estaban tan duramente entumecidas que parecían trozos de hielo macizo, ya se muestran ligeramente más suaves y flexibles. Al darse cuenta de ello, Shun sonríe levemente al tiempo que se incorpora despacio y, sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos cuidadosamente, hace que Hyōga quede sentado sobre el suelo duro, mientras su voz sigue vibrando a través de su cálida cosmoenergía._

_"El cosmos de Seiya es muy bajo a causa de las diversas batallas, al igual que el de Shiryū. El único que puede hacerlo ahora soy yo… Lo siento, hermano. No podré hacer lo que me pediste… No podré pelear hasta el final como un hombre, sin claudicar"_

(Hyōga atrapa de nuevo las sábanas entre sus tensos dedos y se agita aún más desesperadamente que antes cuando escucha la voz de su querido Shun, que luce cada vez más agotado, vibrar con un deje de profunda tristeza al hablar de la promesa hecha a su hermano mayor, Ikki).

_"Mejor debo salvar la vida de mi amigo con el cosmos restante de mi ser –sigue diciendo Shun, al tiempo que aferra a Hyōga con más fuerza aún, envolviéndolo protectoramente cuando percibe que las pulsaciones de su congelado corazón son, todavía, bastante bajas– No quiero dejar que mi amigo muera. Aún cuando tenga que dar mi vida por ello, ya sea que Hyōga reviva primero o yo muera primero… ¡Ven a mí, mi cosmos! ¡Caliéntalo!"_

Detrás de sus parpados fuertemente cerrados Hyōga ve cómo la energía que emana de Shun se expande hasta llenar cada rincón de la casa de Libra, y la escucha zumbar cada vez más intensa y poderosa. Quiere gritarle que no lo haga, que él no merece su sacrificio porque no fue capaz de mantener su juramento de proteger a Athena. "Tú perdiste a Ikki en la casa de Virgo –musita entre desesperados gemidos– y aún así no te rendiste como yo, no, ¡tú te levantaste!… Y seguiste valientemente adelante, Shun. Y sé que no te importa dar tu vida por salvar la mía –sus lagrimas no dejan de caer mientras agita la cabeza sobre su almohada húmeda– pero yo no lo merezco… ¡No lo hagas, Shun!".

Envuelto en angustia y sudor frío no deja de agitarse y sollozar, y más aún cuando ve que el cosmos de Shun explota al fin en toda su potencia e intensidad, y él escucha su gentil voz musitar débilmente _"Fue un honor pertenecer a los caballeros del zodiaco"_ mientras se desploma mortalmente agotado junto al Hyōga que aún yace sobre las duras baldosas.

Siente que se ahoga de pura desesperación. Quiere gritar, quiere despertar y que el sueño termine ya porque tiene el corazón destrozado y no se siente con la fuerza suficiente para seguir soñando más. No cuando sabe que el sueño se convertirá en una terrible pesadilla que terminará como siempre ha terminado: con él recobrando la consciencia e incorporándose sobre el frío y duro suelo de la casa de Libra solo para descubrir que Shun yace muerto a su lado.

–Nononononononononono… porfavor, nopuedeser… ¡Shun! ¡NO!

* * *

–No funcionará. Si quieres que reaccione pronto tendrás que cruzarle la cara.

–Él ya está sufriendo mucho en el sueño. No voy a lastimarlo más abofeteándolo… Despierta, por favor, amigo –insiste Shun zarandeando suavemente por los hombros desnudos a un Hyōga que, con las sábanas hechas girones a sus pies, sigue agitándose incansablemente mojando su almohada, ya de por sí bastante húmeda, con sudor frío y lágrimas.

–Sí, sé que tú no lo harás. No sé por qué me molesto en sugerirlo –bufa levemente Ikki. A continuación una sonrisa torcida se dibuja en su rostro y añade: –Yo lo haré con mucho gusto. Aunque… sería muy interesante que lo dejáramos así para saber si dirá algo más además de ""Nononononono, por favor, no puede ser".

Fiel a su carácter noble y gentil, Shun no responde a la provocación de su hermano mayor, simplemente se gira para mirarlo, sin soltar a su amigo, y niega suavemente con la cabeza reprobando completamente su sugerencia. Es en ese preciso instante que Hyōga, aún conmocionado y asustado, abre los ojos repentinamente y entonces Shun vuelve toda su atención hacia él.

–¡Hyōga! ¿Estás bien, amigo?

Sin pensar, e ignorando el fuerte mareo que lo ataca al incorporarse tan rápidamente sobre el colchón, el joven ruso se aferra con ímpetu al sorprendido Shun envolviéndolo en un fuerte abrazo lleno de alivio.

–¡Shun!… –exclama, enterrando la nariz entre la melena esmeralda y aspirando con fuerza. Sus tensos dedos se clavan en la espalda de su amigo y luego se apuñan sobre ella arrugando la tela de la chaqueta deportiva roja que Shun lleva puesta– E-estás b-bi-en, es-tás…

–Tranquilo –murmura conmovido Shun, envolviéndolo compasivamente entre sus brazos al notar su acelerada respiración y escuchar sus leves sollozos. Acariciándole la dorada cabellera con suma calma trata de serenarlo– Fue un mal sueño. Ya pasó.

–¿Cómo es que… estás... aquí? –quiere saber, después de un par de minutos en los que Shun no ha detenido la tierna caricia sobre su cabeza pues él, sin poder evitarlo, sigue llorando e hipando quedamente con el rostro aún enterrado en la suave cabellera de Shun.

–Acompañaba a mi hermano a la puerta principal de la mansión para despedirlo –dice Shun, deslizando ahora, una y otra vez, su cálida mano sobre su espalda para confortarlo– Al pasar frente a tu habitación, te escuchamos sollozar desesperado; así que entramos.

–¿Acompañabas a... tu hermano?

Muy a su pesar, se aparta un poco de Shun y cuando levanta los ojos puede ver a Ikki de pie, alejado de la cama, esperando tranquilamente mientras hace gala de ese aire arrogante que siempre manifiesta. Está cómodamente recargado contra el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados. Lleva una pequeña mochila de viaje al hombro y lo mira muy fijamente, con ese característico gesto rudo tan suyo y esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia que el rubio tanto detesta pintada en su rostro.

–Así que se marcha de nuevo, eh.

Antes de que Shun pueda decir que su hermano viajará a la Isla de la Reina Muerte para visitar la tumba de su querida Esmeralda, Ikki se adelanta.

–Será solo por unos días –dice, apartándose del umbral de la puerta sin despegar su penetrante y agresiva mirada de los ojos celestes del Cisne. _"¿Crees que soy estúpido, Hyōga?, ¿acaso piensas que no me he dado cuenta? Sí, hace mucho tiempo que sé lo que realmente sientes por mi hermano, y ambos sabemos que él no lo sabe"_ –apunta Ikki, hablando directamente al cosmos de Hyōga, mientras camina hacia el sofá sobre el que cuelga descuidadamente la camisa de pijama del rubio– _"No quieras jugar con fuego, Cisne, porque si lo intentas te voy a rostizar, ¿entiendes?... Es más seguro para ti que él siga sin saberlo cuando yo vuelva, o te juro que haré realidad la más horrible de tus pesadillas. Ahora, ¡quítale las manos de encima!"_–, advierte lanzándole la camisa a las manos, logrando con ello que se aparte completamente de Shun.

–Deberías vestirte, exhibicionista.

Hyōga aprieta los dientes ante las palabras y el tono burlón mientras atrapa la prenda al vuelo.

–Gracias, Ikki –dice, muy educadamente, pero sus ojos celestes lo miran retadoramente.

De un manotazo limpia su rostro marcado por las lágrimas medio secas y después, mientras se pone la camisa y ajusta un botón tras otro, su cosmos, helado de indignación, responde: _"No te metas en esto, Fénix. Mis sentimientos por Shun no te incumben en lo absoluto. Y, por cierto, si supieras cuál es mi peor pesadilla, te aseguro que no te atreverías a hacerla realidad"._

–¡Basta ya, hermano, por favor! No lo hagas más –pide Shun cuando siente que el cosmos de Ikki vuelve a vibrar agresivamente en contra de Hyōga.

Ikki aprieta los labios en señal de inconformidad. Sin embargo, controla su cosmos y se contiene de seguir amenazando al ruso, pero no da ni un paso atrás y tampoco se disculpa por su comportamiento.

Shun musita un suave _Gracias_. Luego, poniéndose de pie entre Ikki y Hyōga, le sonríe al rubio e inclina la cabeza levemente hacia él en señal de disculpa.

–Perdona a mi hermano, por favor.

–No hay problema.

Shun sonríe. Luego, sacando un pañuelo del bolsillo de su pantalón deportivo rojo, vuelve a acercarse a su amigo y seca cuidadosamente los restos de lágrimas que están atrapadas, en forma de perlitas de agua, entre sus espesas pestañas. Hyōga, perdido en el verde intenso (que brilla cálido y amable) de la mirada de su amigo y en su sonrisa tierna, se deja hacer en silencio olvidándose por completo de que Ikki les está mirando con su habitual gesto hosco acentuado a su máxima expresión.

Al final, ofreciéndole la pequeña prenda de tela lisa, Shun lo mira largamente con los ojos verdes borbotando preocupación.

–¿Estarás bien?

–Sí, no te preocupes más –responde y, mirando el pañuelo blanco, agrega:– No puedo acep…

–Por favor –se apresura a decir Shun, poniéndolo sobre la palma derecha de Hyōga y haciendo que lo envuelva entre sus dedos –, consérvalo.

–De acuerdo –acepta el rubio, deseando intensamente que Ikki no estuviera ahí porque el anhelo que siente de querer extender ese cálido contacto con su querido amigo lo más posible es demasiado fuerte como para ignorarlo. Pero, para su desgracia, no puede evaporar a Ikki con solo desearlo y todo su anhelo se queda solo en eso cuando, contento, Shun vuelve a sonreír y retira las manos de las suyas, girándose para marcharse con su hermano.

–Te veré en el desayuno.

–Claro… y, Shun, gracias.

–No ha sido nada, amigo –responde Shun mirándolo, su sonrisa extendiéndose hasta sus amables ojos verdes– Vámonos, hermano.

Ikki asiente y en silencio coloca su brazo derecho sobre los hombros de su hermano pequeño para llevarlo consigo fuera de la habitación, pero antes de cerrar la puerta lanza una última mirada de advertencia que Hyōga corresponde con su más fría expresión. Cuando al fin el suave sonido de pasos se ha dejado de escuchar, el joven ruso lleva el pañuelo a su rostro y aspira profundamente durante varios minutos al cabo de los cuales, embriagado en el delicado aroma a menta fresca, freesia y un toque a madera de cerezo, sonríe y lo contempla con afecto.

Luego lo coloca debajo de su almohada y enseguida se pone en pie. Camina descalzo hacia la enorme ventana y desde esa altura puede ver los extensos jardines y la reja principal de la mansión Kido, donde Shun se está despidiendo de su hermano. Lo mira agitar el brazo derecho en el aire hacia la dirección en la que Ikki ha desaparecido, y después lo ve encaminarse de vuelta a los jardines e iniciar a trotar alrededor de la mansión, fiel a su costumbre de ejercitarse de esa forma cada mañana.

Por un segundo, lo tienta muchísimo la idea de salir y acompañar a Shun en su rutina de ejercicio tal como ha hecho otras veces pero, cuando pasa frente al espejo en su camino hacia el armario, nota las lagrimas secas en su rostro y el nido de pájaro que se ha vuelto su larga cabellera rubia. Es entonces que se detiene y se queda mirando su reflejo. Sus ojos celestes están enrojecidos y tienen un par de pronunciadas y oscuras ojeras alrededor, su cabello es un desastre, y su bronceada piel luce mortecina. Siempre termina igual después de pasar la noche atormentado por esa pesadilla que apareció desde que volvieron de la batalla contra Arles y el Santuario, y que no ha tenido otro propósito que revelarle que ahora, no solo el amado recuerdo de su madre muerta es su debilidad y fortaleza, sino también lo es su querido amigo Shun y todo lo que siente por él.

–Me pregunto por qué la pesadilla no deja de repetirse… –se dice a sí mismo, mientras sigue mirando su rostro demacrado en el espejo– De alguna extraña manera no puedo evitar relacionarla con aquella fábula que Shiryū le contó a Seiya, acerca de los tres animales y el viajero moribundo. Seiya dijo que Shiryū pensó en esa historia cuando Shun se quedó en la casa de Libra para salvarme y, más tarde, ellos sintieron estallar su cosmos.

_"Yo soy como ese viajero, y Shun, él es como esa pequeña liebre que… ¡no, eso no!"._

Ese solo pensamiento de muerte provoca que sus ojos celestes se tiñan de un miedo horrendo, y que sus puños se aprieten fuertemente alrededor del marco metálico de la luna de vidrio.

–¡No, esa pesadilla no puede ser un presagio de muerte para Shun! No, no, eso no tiene ningún sentido… –murmura una y otra vez, tratando de auto convencerse de ello, mientras su mente frenética busca motivos racionales– ¿Será que, si yo le confieso lo que siento por él, esa pesadilla dejará de atormentarme?... No, olvidaba que no puedo decírselo –se burla ahora, sonriendo torcidamente mientras deja escapar una risotada irónica– Ikki ha amenazado con rostizarme si Shun se entera de mis sentimientos… ¡Maldición, como si no tuviera ya suficientes líos en la cabeza para, además, tener que lidiar con las amenazas del sobreprotector hermano mayor!

Hyōga maldice pero en su interior sabe bien que no puede culpar a Ikki por ser así porque él también ha sentido ese fuerte impulso protector hacia Shun, aún a pesar de saber muy bien que en realidad Andrómeda no es ninguna florecita. De hecho, el rubio sabe muy bien que lo suyo por Shun es mucho más que un impulso pues hace meses que ha aceptado que está perdidamente enamorado del chico (y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cómo pasó o cuándo), y por eso no le extraña nada que esa pesadilla en la que lo pierde lo atormente tanto. Y es que cómo no va a atormentarle si _ama_ esa sonrisa de ángel, y esa hermosa mirada llena de inocente ternura.

Debido a su caracter noble, pacífico y sensible, muchos han tachado a Shun de "débil", de no ser más que un "lindo niño", de "no tener lo necesario para ser un caballero de Athena", sin embargo, él les ha demostrado todo lo contrario en cada batalla que ha librado. Hyōga ha sido testigo de todo eso, y es por eso que se ha enamorado con una fuerza descomunal de él. Ama y admira su coraje, su temple, su valor para no rendirse ante la adversidad y seguir luchando hasta el final; adora, incluso, esa ternura y sensibilidad tan suyas que lo hacen ser tan noble, y la gentil dispocisión que Shun siempre muestra para sacrificarse a sí mismo y así ayudar a los demás. Eso último es, de hecho, lo que más ama y admira de su amigo y, sin embargo, es también lo que más detesta porque la posibilidad y el riesgo de perderlo por eso es muy alta.

Y él, amandolo como lo ama, no está dispuesto a perderlo por nada.

–¡Maldita sea!, ¿por qué mis sentimientos tienen que ser tan complicados? Mi amor por mi madre es como una espada de dos filos, y lo que siento por Shun es tan fuerte e intenso que la idea de perderlo es insoportable. Si tan solo esa maldita pesadilla dejara de repetirse…

Con un suspiro profundo, Hyōga agita la cabeza buscando despejarse, pero al no conseguirlo termina golpeándose la frente vez tras vez contra el espejo duro. Cuando al fin levanta la cara y sus ojos celestes le devuelven una mirada agotada, desiste con pesar del anterior impulso de cambiarse el pijama y bajar a buscar a Shun, y comienza a rebuscar entre sus cajones.

–Estoy hecho un desastre. Necesito una ducha urgente.

* * *

**Recién volví a reencontrarme con este maravilloso anime de mi infancia, y la inquietud de escribir sobre el pairing Hyōga/Shun (que también recién descubrí) me rondó por semanas enteras hasta que, al fin, cedí. **

**Soy primeriza en este fandom, así que estoy nerviosa… Como sea, muchas gracias a todos por leer. Espero les haya gustado, y me dejen saber qué sienten, qué piensan, si quieren leer más, quién o quienes de todos los fabulosos y guapísimos santos de Athena es o son sus favoritos, por quién suspiran, etc., xD. **

**Nos leemos en el siguiente ;)**


	2. La Visita

**La liebre y el viajero**

**II**

**La visita**

Hyōga está por entrar en el comedor principal pero, al escuchar una puerta cerrarse en el piso superior y pasos acelerados, levanta la cabeza y ve aparecer a Shun en lo alto de las enormes escaleras. El chico lleva el cabello esmeralda húmedo y, mientras baja apresuradamente, va tratando de arreglar el cuello de su camisa rojo vino. Esperándolo al pie de las escaleras, Hyōga no puede evitar notar lo realmente bien que se ajustan a su anatomía esos jeans azul claro que usa, y de inmediato lo asalta la repentina idea de querer tener esas largas y torneadas piernas enredadas fuertemente alrededor de su cadera.

–Buenos días –saluda Shun, sonriéndole ampliamente cuando llega a su lado– ¿Te sientes bien, amigo? –pregunta con preocupación al notarlo algo alterado.

–Sí…, estoy bien –miente, pues en realidad tiene la garganta seca, el corazón a mil y la mente aturdida porque aún no puede acostumbrarse a que esa clase de pensamientos le lleguen de golpe siempre que se abstrae admirando lo encantador y sexy que es su amigo– Todo está… muy bien –dice, haciendo por acercarse a él y enfocándose en enderezarle un pequeño borde del cuello de la camisa que aún está un poco torcido, mientras se esfuerza por retraer tal pensamiento hacia esa parte recóndita de su mente a la que pertenecen todos los pensamientos de ese tipo (es decir, todas esas secretas fantasías e íntimos deseos de amor sensual que lo involucran a él junto a Shun).

_Oh no..., mala idea_ se dice a sí mismo lleno de ansiedad cuando al acercarse percibe el delicioso aroma a menta fresca, freesia y madera de cerezo que su amigo desprende. Para colmo, los dedos que están rozando la suave piel de Shun le hormiguean de ganas por deslizarse un poco más allá, y sus instintos le piden acercarse aún más a él, apretarlo entre sus brazos y enterrar el rostro en la cuenca de su cuello.

_Por todos los dioses..., ¡piedad, que me vuelve loco! _piensa desesperado.

En medio de su desesperación parece ser que todos los dioses, en efecto, se apiadan de él porque consigue hacer acopio de un frio autocontrol y se obliga a mantener la distancia. Sin embargo, lo que sí no puede evitar es llenarse los pulmones, lo más disimuladamente que puede, de la embriagadora fragancia de su querido amigo.

–Gracias –dice Shun, levantando un poco la cabeza y sonriéndole cuando al fin Hyōga aparta las manos del ahora perfectamente bien arreglado cuello de su camisa.

En ese momento sus miradas se cruzan por un instante. Un breve instante que los deja completamente mudos y durante el cual Hyōga distingue un claro destello de ansiedad titilando ávidamente en la mirada esmeralda.

_¿Qué significa esa…?_

Pero ni siquiera tiene tiempo de pensar en lo que significa esa mirada porque Shun rompe de inmediato el contacto visual dejando al rubio bastante desconcertado.

–Vaya –dice Shun asomándose a la estancia del comedor como si ese momento extraño no se hubiera suscitado entre ellos–, somos los primeros.

–Sí…, eso parece –responde Hyōga recuperándose un poco de su desconcierto mientras mira el vacío comedor.

–Creí que mi retraso me haría llegar tarde pero veo que me equivoque. Menos mal. Estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos mientras trotaba que se me fue el tiempo sin notarlo. Hasta que vi a Saori y Tatsumi, que iba cargado de canastas, atravesando los jardines rumbo al garaje me di cuenta de lo tarde que era y entré rápido a ducharme.

Hyōga ni siquiera presta atención al comentario sobre Saori y Tatsumi porque ese _Estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos mientras trotaba que se me fue el tiempo sin notarlo_ lo ha hecho sentir una súbita e irrefrenable punzada de celos en el fondo del estómago que no le ha dejado cabeza más que para pensar: _¿Qué cosas o personas son las que ocupan tus pensamientos, Shun?, ¿tan importantes son que te hacen abstraerte así de lo que sucede a tu alrededor?_

Y, así como llegó, esa feroz punzada se convierte en un loco y arrebatador impulso de querer saber si siquiera él fue parte de sus pensamientos tanto como Shun ha sido parte de los suyos _Porque te juro por Athena que yo no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, Shun_. Y ya que está, también quiere preguntarle qué ha significado esa mirada de antes y, sobretodo, _ansía_ saber si se siente tan emocional y físicamente atraído como él al grado de sentir volverse loco cuando lo tiene cerca.

Sin embargo, de nuevo, logra contenerse y no dice nada porque, en primer lugar, sabe que soltar todo eso sería totalmente indiscreto, absurdo y extraño para Shun. Y en segundo lugar porque no se ha olvidado de la advertencia de Ikki (y no es que le tema, claro, pero la experiencia le ha enseñado que con el Fenix hay que andarse con mucho cuidado, y más si el asunto en cuestión tiene que ver con su hermano pequeño).

Así que, en vez de hablar, atraviesa junto a su amigo el umbral de la estancia del comedor mientras se reprende mentalmente a sí mismo preguntándose si enamorarse, además de traer consigo esas inesperadas calenturas hormonales que sin avisar sacan a flote sus más secretos deseos íntimos, también tiene como efecto colateral sufrir repentinos y absurdos ataques de celos, y lapsus de marcada irracionalidad.

Lo que Hyōga no imagina siquiera es que Shun se encuentra en un estado muy similar al suyo.

Y es que desde que lo miró esperándolo en la entrada del comedor ha tenido que hacer un gran, pero _gran_ esfuerzo para esconder tras su sonrisa amigable todas las sensaciones y sentimientos que se alborotaron cual tormenta nebular en su interior al ver lo atractivo que luce el rubio con esos jeans blancos ajustados a sus largas y bien formadas piernas, y con esa camisa azul marino que resalta increíblemente el azul celeste de sus ojos y hace un contraste perfecto con su larga y húmeda cabellera dorada.

Le gustaría decirle que no ha hecho otra cosa que pensar en él mientras se ejercitaba y que _ansía_ saber de qué va esa pesadilla que tan descompuesto lo había dejado al despertar; cuyas consecuencias, por cierto, ya no se reflejan en su semblante de chico recién duchado salvo por las ojeras debajo de sus ojos, pero Shun sabe muy bien que ese mal sueño lo ha atormentado desde hace semanas.

Y quiere saberlo todo al respecto para ayudarlo porque saber que sufre y no poder estar junto a él, en su cama, cada mañana para aliviar su angustia lo pone muy ansioso. Tan ansioso que hace un momento, cuando su mirada se encontró con esos preciosos ojos azul celeste, estuvo a punto de claudicar y revelarle, de una vez por todas, todo eso que siente y su amor por él.

Sin embargo, sabiendo perfectamente lo indiscreto, absurdo y extraño que todo eso sería para Hyōga, optó por hablar de otras cosas y hacer como si nada pasara.

Así, ambos, terminan tomando su lugar en la mesa y se quedan en silencio mientras piensan en lo realmente complicado que es estar enamorado. Pero, afortunadamente para ellos, pronto ese silencio incómodo es roto por el sonido de una puerta azotándose en el piso de arriba, y pasos apresurados que se convierten en saltos acrobáticos hechos a lo largo de toda la escalera hasta que el remolino de hiperactividad llamado Seiya entra saludando con especial alegría.

–¿Saori aún no ha llegado? –pregunta impaciente el joven moreno después de darles los buenos días– Espero que no se haya olvidado del compromiso de hoy.

–No te preocupes, Seiya, seguro que no tarda. Hace un rato la vi dándole instrucciones a Tatsumi. Caminaban rumbo al garaje principal y al parecer ya todo está listo.

–¡Genial! –Feliz, Seiya toma su lugar, pero a los pocos segundos empieza a tamborilear con los dedos sobre la mesa– ¿Por qué tarda tanto?... ¡Estoy hambriento!, ¿podríamos empezar ya?

El joven Pegaso está especialmente contento e impaciente por la visita que todos harán al orfanato "Hijos de las Estrellas", y no ve la hora de salir de la mansión.

–No te impacientes, Seiya –sugiere Hyōga, riendo ante la expresión ansiosa de su amigo– Aún es temprano.

–Buenos días a todos –saluda la encarnación de la diosa Athena al entrar al comedor. Respetuosamente, los tres jóvenes se levantan de inmediato de sus lugares para recibirla.

–Buenos días, Saori –responden los tres al unisonó inclinándose hacia ella en una atenta y educada reverencia.

–Disculpen mi retraso, por favor.

–No te preocupes, Saori –dice Shun volviendo a tomar su lugar. Seiya, en cambio, toma su plato y empieza a llenarlo de toda la comida que tiene a la mano, mientras que Hyōga se sirve únicamente un vaso con jugo de naranja– Nosotros también nos retrasamos. A mí se me fue el tiempo trotando y, bueno, también acabamos de llegar.

–¡Vamos, aprisa, Shun, Hyōga, sírvanse y coman rápido o llegaremos tarde! –dice Seiya, engullendo lo más aprisa que puede un sándwich relleno de pavo y verduras.

–Tranquilo, Seiya –advierte Shun cuando al moreno se le atora la comida y lo ve soltar el plato y correr hacia la fuente de jugos golpeándose el pecho con el puño– ¡No bebas tan rápido o te ahogaras! –Dirigiéndose a Saori, añade sonriendo: –Está impaciente y muy emocionado por volver a ver a Miho y a los niños.

Saori, sentada a la cabecera del enorme comedor, asiente mientras bebe de su tacita de té y ríe contenta al ver a su caballero más leal e impetuoso tan emocionado como un niño en la mañana de Navidad. En ese momento Shun deja caer su cubierto sobre su plato a medio servir de fruta y se levanta apresuradamente de su silla para llegar junto a Seiya, a quien le ha dado un ataque de tos al casi ahogarse con jugo de manzana.

Hyōga los mira en silencio, con solo una sonrisa leve y los ojos brillantes. Frente a él sus cubiertos están intactos, y en su mano derecha solo tiene el vaso con jugo del que apenas ha bebido algunos sorbos pues toda su atención está puesta en el rostro de Shun, quien está golpeando suavemente la espalda de Seiya y riendo divertido ante sus apuros.

Sus ojos celestes están tan prendidos de su amigo que ni siquiera siente la mirada suspicaz de Saori sobre él sino hasta que ella decide romper su burbuja de encanto.

–¿No tienes apetito, Hyōga?

Estando tan ensimismado mirando a Shun, el joven rubio no alcanza a disimular el sobresalto que escuchar la voz de Saori le provoca, tanto así que casi derrama medio vaso de jugo sobre la mesa.

–Discúlpame –dice Saori– No pretendía asustarte.

–No, yo lo siento… Estaba distraído.

Sin decir más, Hyōga toma su plato y se sirve de la fuente más cercana. Sin fijarse siquiera lo que es, comienza a comer. Saori, por supuesto, no pasa por alto su evidente distracción, así como tampoco se le escapa la razón de ésta.

–Shiryū se marchó hace una semana, e Ikki lo hizo esta mañana –apunta la joven como si nada– Creí que tú también querrías hacer lo mismo y viajar a Siberia ahora que estamos disfrutando de este periodo de paz.

–Erm… Yo no lo había pensado.

–Sabes que puedes viajar cuando quieras. Después de todo, no hay algo o alguien que te ate a permanecer aquí, ¿no es así?

Hyōga no responde de inmediato. En vez de ello, sin ser consciente de que lo hace, aparta sus ojos de Saori y rápidamente vuelve a mirar a Shun, quien está entretenido conversando con Seiya.

–Eso, por supuesto, si viajar a Siberia es lo que deseas… –agrega Saori mirando que, de nuevo, Hyōga se ha quedado abstraído mirando a Shun– Aunque… es evidente que no es así –termina susurrando más para sí misma que para el rubio.

–¿Eh?… Ya, desde luego, Saori –responde Hyōga, reaccionando distraídamente ante esa última frase de la joven– Yo…, uhm, lo pensaré.

Saori asiente y sonríe imperceptiblemente mientras da otro pequeño sorbo a su tacita de té. Sabe que Hyōga no tiene nada que pensar porque él mismo acaba de demostrarle que, tal como ella sospechaba desde hace tiempo, en realidad sí hay alguien que lo mantiene atado a permanecer en la mansión Kido.

–De cualquier manera, sea lo que sea que decidas, sabes que está es tu casa, Hyōga –dice Saori con afecto– Y también la de ellos –añade señalando discretamente con la cabeza a Seiya, quien está atacando la charola de los panecillos con especial entusiasmo, y a Shun, que lo mira sonriendo divertido ante su despreocupado desparpajo– Y puedes estar aquí todo el tiempo que gustes.

–Gracias, Saori –dice el rubio regalándole una enorme sonrisa.

–Por nada. Ahora será mejor que nos demos prisa o, como dice Seiya, llegaremos tarde.

* * *

El sol está brillando con fuerza en el punto más alto del cielo, y en la distancia se escucha el trino sereno de las gaviotas, el murmullo del mar, y el ruido de los autos que circulan sobre la gran avenida que está justo enfrente del orfanato "Hijos de las Estrellas".

De pie ante la reja principal del edificio, Shun, Hyōga, Saori, Seiya y Tatsumi (quien lleva entre sus brazos una enorme canasta cargada de fruta y varias bolsitas de papel llenas de dulces) contemplan en silencio el patio vacio.

–Ha pasado casi un mes pero parece que fue ayer cuando estuvimos de pie justo aquí –dice Shun mirando a la distancia el elevado techo de la capilla que corona el orfanato. Como siempre su voz es suave y muy serena pero esta vez, igual que siempre que habla sobre cuánto echa de menos la cercanía de su hermano Ikki cuando éste no está con ellos, un marcado tinte de nostalgia se nota en su tono– Creí que no volveríamos a ver este lugar.

Hyōga, quien está de pie junto a él y no le ha quitado los ojos de encima, de inmediato coloca la mano derecha sobre su hombro para confortarlo. Al sentirlo Shun gira la cabeza y se encuentra con una sonrisa comprensiva.

–Entiendo lo que sientes, Shun. Aquel día yo también lo pensé así por un momento… Todos pensamos que la batalla contra los caballeros dorados que nos aguardaba en el Santuario sería sangrienta y mortal, mucho más que todas las batallas que habíamos peleado hasta entonces, y sabíamos que era muy probable que ninguno de nosotros sobreviviría a ella. Pero por la gracia de Athena estamos vivos, y yo…

Con los ojos clavados intensamente en la mirada verde esmeralda, la voz del ruso titubea como queriendo añadir algo más. Hyōga deja escapar el aire y pausa mirando a Saori con sumo respeto. La encarnación de Athena le sonríe con benevolencia y asiente ligeramente dándole su venia para que continúe hablando pues intuye el sentir del rubio y lo que ansía decir.

–… yo, más que por la gracia de nuestra diosa, estoy vivo gracias a lo que tú hiciste por mí en la casa de Libra.

Shun no sabe qué decir porque el intenso agradecimiento que titila en los grandes ojos de Hyōga lo deja sin palabras (eso, y un _algo_ profundo y arrebatador que brilla en el azul celeste, algo que Shun no logra descifrar pero que hace que su corazón amenace con comenzar a latir desbocado). Y es que ya antes su amigo le había agradecido por devolverlo al mundo de los vivos cuando lo encontraron atrapado en el ataúd de hielo hecho por Camus, pero nunca lo había hecho colocando su gesto por encima de lo que la propia Athena había hecho al restaurarlos a todos en su paso por las doce casas hacía la Cámara del Patriarca.

Encima, todos, incluyendo la propia Saori, miran a Shun con admiración y respeto. El joven de cabellos esmeralda, sorprendido ante ello y no acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención, solo atina a sonreír con cierta timidez (deseando con todas sus fuerzas que el loco latir de su corazón provocado por la arrebatadora mirada de Hyōga se apacigüe pronto).

–Todos ustedes pelearon valientemente, queridos caballeros –dice Saori, cruzando ambas manos sobre el plisado de la falda de su vestido color violeta mientras inclina la cabeza hacia ellos en muestra de agradecimiento y respeto– Por eso ahora es justo que disfruten de este periodo de paz sin pensar en los pasados sinsabores.

–Saori tiene razón –agrega Seiya– No tenemos porque ponernos nostálgicos, amigos.

Despreocupadamente, el joven Pegaso se gira hacia Tatsumi y saca la mano derecha del bolsillo de sus eternos jeans para tomar una gran manzana roja de la canasta.

–¡Ahora que tenemos la oportunidad es momento de disfrutar de la vida! – exclama, dándole una voraz mordida.

Hyōga ríe al mirar el gesto reprobatorio de Tatsumi y le lanza una mirada divertida a Shun, quien también sonríe meneando la cabeza con suavidad. Seiya sigue devorando la manzana con especial entusiasmo.

–¡Aaarrggg, muchacho insolente y glotón! –explota al fin indignado Tatsumi ante el comportamiento desenfadado del moreno– ¡Tendrás que reponer esa manzana! Estos regalos no son…

–¡Basta, Tatsumi!

–Pero, mi Señora, él…

El resto de las palabras del malhumorado mayordomo quedan ahogadas por el repentino y sonoro repiqueteo de la campana de la capilla que anuncia el periodo de descanso del medio día. Cuando las puertas del edificio principal se abren de par en par un montón de niños y niñas salen corriendo llenando el patio con sus gritos alegres y sus risas. Al verlos la sonrisa de Seiya se ensancha y sus grandes ojos marrones brillan emocionados. Sin perder tiempo salta sobre la reja y corre hacía los niños llamándolos a gritos.

–¡Miren, es Seiya! –grita Makoto con su pequeña y emocionada voz a todos sus compañeritos cuando reconoce al joven Pegaso.

De inmediato todas las cabecitas se giran hacia él y en un segundo Seiya se ve rodeado por todos los niños.

–¡Miho tienes que venir a ver esto! –llama emocionado el pequeño Akira– ¡Seiya ha vuelto!

Saori, seguida por Shun, Hyōga y Tatsumi, atraviesan la reja en el preciso momento en el que Miho, la joven maestra de los niños del orfanato, aparece junto a la corrediza puerta principal del edificio.

–Seiya –susurra la chica casi sin voz. Sus grandes ojos mirando al joven moreno como si contemplaran una visión imposible.

–Hola, Miho –saluda Seiya con voz suave, sonriéndole y mirándola directamente a los ojos. Luego, en un tono todavía más suave, casi íntimo, pregunta:– ¿Cómo estás?

Sin siquiera darse cuenta, la sorprendida y conmovida chica deja caer a un lado las piezas de un puzzle de madera que lleva en las manos y empieza a caminar apresuradamente hacia él, abriéndose paso entre el corro de niños.

–Regresaste…

Se miran frente a frente, en silencio, mientras una lágrima tras otra resbala por las blancas mejillas de la joven.

–Te prometí que lo haría –responde el joven Pegaso en un susurro afectuoso, retirando con su dedo índice las lágrimas que siguen cayendo.

Entretanto Saori, Hyōga, Shun y Tatsumi son rodeados por todos los niños mientras observan conmovidos el tierno reencuentro.

–Buenos días a todos –saluda otra suave y femenina voz que proviene desde el área donde se encuentra la puerta principal del orfanato.

Hyōga gira la cabeza de inmediato ante el conocido timbre y su sorprendida mirada se queda fija en los grandes y negros ojos de Erii Aizawa.

–Hola, Hyōga –saluda la joven de cabellos dorados. Entre sus brazos lleva las piezas de madera que Miho había dejado caer y no hace por apartarse del umbral de la puerta, pero mira fijamente al ruso regalándole su más bella sonrisa– Bienvenidos sean.

Además de Hyōga, también Saori, Seiya y Shun la contemplan con los ojos llenos de asombro.

Erii Aizawa, quien antaño trabajara en el orfanato como maestra junto a Miho, había resultado ser elegida por la mismísima Eris, diosa de la Discordia, para que su cuerpo le sirviera de huésped en su propósito de recuperar su propio cuerpo absorbiendo para ello la energía vital de una cautiva Athena, y así convertir la Tierra en un lugar lleno de caos, odio, amargura y destrucción.

Al final de la cruenta batalla librada contra la diosa Eris y sus Caballeros Fantasma en la Isla de Hokkaido, Erii fue rescatada junto con Athena, pues, luego de que la despiadada Eris abandonara el cuerpo de la joven creyéndose lo suficientemente fuerte para tener el suyo propio, la maligna diosa terminó siendo destruida por la flecha de Sagitario que Seiya disparó contra ella y contra la manzana dorada que representaba su esencia vital.

Después de tales acontecimientos, Erii Aizawa desapareció de la noche a la mañana y ni siquiera Miho pudo saber a dónde se había marchado.

Pero ahora ha vuelto. Y tanto Saori como Seiya y, muy especialmente, Hyōga y Shun se preguntan por qué.

De pie a un lado de la corrediza puerta de cristal, con la rubia cabellera recogida tal como antaño, y vistiendo un bonito y sencillo vestido color verde manzana, Erii los mira luciendo ligeramente tímida pero sonriente. Particularmente, le sonríe a Hyōga. Al darse cuenta de ello, la mente de Shun deja de preguntarse si la vuelta de la joven será venturosa o no, pues de inmediato siente su corazón estrujado y dolorido cuando recuerda claramente la profunda e intensa simpatía que había surgido entre Hyōga y Erii en el pasado.

–Erii volvió hace un par de semanas –explica Miho, yendo a colocarse a un lado de la rubia para ayudarla con el montón de piezas de madera que lleva entre los brazos– Y de inmediato quiso reincorporarse a su antiguo puesto.

–Espero que no haya ningún inconveniente de su parte, señorita Kido –dice Erii, haciendo una sentida reverencia ante Saori– Entendería si lo hubiera, por supuesto…, dados mis antecedentes.

Saori observa la suave reverencia de la joven con una expresión por demás meditativa. Luego, después de un momento, sonríe levemente.

–Desde luego que no hay problema alguno, Erii –le asegura con un tono suave y sereno– Para mí y para la Fundación Graude, que auspicia este orfanato, es un placer tenerte de nuevo con nosotros. Siéntete bienvenida.

–Muchas gracias, señorita Kido.

–Hyōga… –dice Saori dirigiéndose al rubio, causándole un evidente espasmo de sorpresa con su repentino llamado–, ¿te gustaría charlar un rato con Erii mientras nosotros distribuimos entre los niños los regalos que hemos traído?

–Eh… Sí…, desde luego, Saori.

En un gesto de caballerosidad, Hyōga extiende su mano derecha hacía Erii, quien la toma mientras su bella sonrisa vuelve a hacerse evidente. Luego, juntos, caminan hacia una banca de madera que se encuentra debajo de un frondoso árbol situado en el costado izquierdo del gran patio de juegos.

–¿Vienes, Shun? –pregunta Saori con voz muy suave, mirando que el joven de cabellos esmeralda se ha quedado estático observándolos.

–Ah…, sí, enseguida, Saori.

Sin decir nada más, Shun se acerca a la gran mesa que Seiya y Miho han sacado del edificio y sobre la que Tatsumi ha colocado varias canastas rebosantes de fruta, así como varias bolsitas de papel llenas de dulces, y se une a ellos tratando de ignorar esa punzante sensación en el centro de su pecho que causa que su corazón se contraiga dolorosamente. Esforzándose por sonreír como siempre, acaricia con ternura varias de las cabecitas que se arremolinan en torno suyo, y comienza a repartir regalos de fruta y dulces entre los pequeñitos que lo miran con ojos emocionados y le sonríen felices.

Saori, mientras tanto, mira por un momento a Hyōga y Erii, quienes al parecer conversan animadamente, y a continuación se vuelve para mirar a Shun.

_Sé lo que sientes por él, Shun…. Perdóname por hacerte esto, pero es necesario_ piensa Saori para sí.

Luego, sin más, también se acerca a la gran mesa, y otro grupito de niños la rodean de inmediato como abejitas a un panal de miel.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a WhiteSatellite, Tot12, Amaranth9, ecamasiel, Basileia75, y a los no registrados (Hane y Guest) por leer el capitulo anterior y dejarme saber su opinión (me encantó leer sus reviews :D).**

**Guest, también yo pienso que Hyōga y Shun hacen una linda pareja, por eso fue que me dio por escribir este fic (y también me divertí mucho escribiendo a ese Ikki sobreprotector xD). Aquí más de esta historia. Espero que te parezca interesante el rumbo que está tomando la trama.**

**Hane, me he sentido aliviada al saber que te ha parecido coherente la personalidad de los personajes (¡temía que fueran a quedarme OOC!). Como ves, en este capítulo vemos a otros personajes también… ¡A ver qué tal!**

**Como se han podido dar cuenta he introducido aquí parte del argumento de la película "Los caballeros del Zodiaco: la leyenda de la manzana de oro" (en España), o "Los caballeros del Zodiaco y la reencarnación de Ellis, diosa de la guerra" (en Hispanoamérica) Por cierto, la traducción de este titulo no me convence. Para empezar, no es Ellis, sino Eris. Y no es diosa de la guerra, sino de la discordia. Pero, en fin, ya sabemos que a veces las traducciones chafean.**

**Sé que lo ocurrido en esta película no es parte del argumento de la serie de Saint Seiya como tal, pero a mí me latió muchísimo echar mano de ella (sirve para mis fines, mwajajajaja). **


	3. La visita (2 parte)

**N.A: Quiero hacer una pequeña aclaración:**

**El fic está ubicado después de la batalla de las doce casas. Toma en cuenta los sucesos ocurridos antes y durante esa batalla, pero después de eso es, digámoslo así, un AU en el sentido de que no sigue la línea del anime en lo referente a la saga de Asgard, sino que toma un rumbo diferente. Por otro lado, estoy considerando que los sucesos que vemos en la película "Los caballeros del zodiaco y la leyenda de la manzana de oro" ocurren meses antes de la batalla de las doce casas.**

* * *

**La liebre y el viajero**

**III**

**La visita **

**(2° parte)**

La suave y alegre risa de Erii Aizawa se deja oír claramente en el patio de juegos mientras a las puertas del edificio principal del orfanato todos los niños son agasajados con frutas y dulces.

–¿Qué ocurre? –pregunta Hyōga ligeramente desconcertado al mirar a la joven que, sentada a su lado, lo mira sin dejar de reír.

–Perdona, pero no puedo evitarlo –dice la joven, esforzándose por controlar el impulso de reír y fracasando completamente–. Deberías ver tu expresión. No ha cambiado un ápice desde que me has mirado. Parece como si al verme hubieras visto a un fantasma… Es muy graciosa.

–Lo siento –dice el rubio, bajando la mirada mientras una sonrisa apenada se dibuja en su rostro–, pero creo que en realidad es así... La verdad es que cuando desapareciste creí que no volveríamos a vernos, así que ha sido toda una sorpresa encontrarte aquí después de tanto tiempo.

Alzando los ojos nuevamente para mirarla, Hyōga agrega:

–¿Por qué te marchaste, Erii?

La súbita pregunta hace que la risa de Erii se apague poco a poco hasta que su semblante adopta una expresión ligeramente seria.

–Yo… –la joven titubea cuando ambas miradas se encuentran, luego se muerde el labio inferior con un fuerte sentimiento de inseguridad carcomiéndole el alma.

Apartando sus ojos negros de los celestes y dejándolos fijos en sus blancas y delicadas manos que, entrelazadas, descansan sobre su falda color verde manzana, Erii piensa para sí: _¡Dioses! No creí que resultaría tan difícil contártelo todo…_

Volvió totalmente decidida a contar por qué se había marchado tan repentinamente, y a pedir ayuda porque ya no puede seguir tratando de ponerle solución a su problema sola. Pero, ahora que tiene la oportunidad de hablar, se da cuenta de que no puede soltar la verdad así como así.

No puede decirle a Hyōga que se marchó porque en realidad Eris no había abandonado por completo su cuerpo.

Ocurrió que, antes de abandonar el cuerpo de la joven para hacerse con el suyo propio, la diosa decidió resguardar su alma de la probable destrucción sembrando en Erii una pequeña chispa de su esencia vital. Dicha chispa comenzó a echar raíces en el corazón de la joven en cuanto cayó desmayada a los pies de Eris, haciendo que toda la ira, los celos, la ambición, la envidia, el odio, el resentimiento y el afán de venganza que caracterizaban a la malvada diosa infectaran también el alma de Erii.

Esa esencia no solo se limitó a infectar su alma y su corazón, sino también su mente. La misma noche en que Erii volvió de la isla de Hokkaido, la voz de Eris resonó pequeña pero con total claridad dentro de su cabeza. Así fue como la joven supo que la perversa diosa no la había abandonado por completo, y que esa maligna esencia suya haría todo por fortalecerse y adueñarse de nuevo de su consciencia y su cuerpo hasta doblegarla de nuevo a su voluntad.

Por eso, completamente aterrada, pensando en que no podía exponerlos a todos a emprender una nueva batalla contra Eris si es que ésta lograba tomar fuerza y hacerse con su cuerpo una vez más, Erii decidió marcharse lejos y erradicar esa naciente y feroz chispa por sus propios medios. Acabar con su propia vida fue la opción que consideró más viable y más segura dado que ella había sido elegida como huésped por Eris debido a que había nacido bajo el mismo signo astrológico que la diosa y bajo la misma estrella que anunciaba su resurrección, por lo tanto eso la convirtió en el recipiente único. Así pues, Erii concluyó que si ella moría, la esencia de Eris moriría también.

Sin embargo, quitarse la vida no resultó ser tan sencillo como ella imaginó, pues la esencia de Eris nunca le permitió llegar hasta el final. Esa esencia solo se deleitaba en llevar al extremo el dolor y sufrimiento de la joven. Disfrutaba inmensamente del terror y la angustia que Erii experimentaba antes de cada intento, y posterior a ello se regocijaba con la intensa frustración y la desesperación de la muchacha al ver que ella simplemente no la dejaría morir. Fue así que, después de varios intentos fallidos y mucho sufrimiento, Erii entendió que no podía seguir luchando sola contra la maligna influencia de esa esencia, y optó por luchar de otra manera. Esa otra manera tiene mucho que ver con un joven de origen ruso y ojos de un precioso azul celeste, y con el amor. Y es que, a su modo de ver, el amor es lo único que, por ser todo lo contrario a los sentimientos oscuros que caracterizan a esa esencia, podría minimizarla o hasta erradicarla.

Es por eso que volvió. Erii está convencida de que solo el amor de Hyōga podrá ayudarla a desterrar a Eris de su alma.

Pero, ahora que tiene al rubio delante de ella, es plenamente consciente de que no puede soltarle toda la verdad así como así. Sabe que tiene que ir despacio porque, si bien es cierto que ella se enamoró de él cuando lo conoció, en realidad ellos dos nunca han sido más que amigos.

Así es que cuando Hyōga le pregunta por qué se marchó, ella, después de hacer el balance de la situación, se decide a contarle solo parte de la verdad.

–Me marché porque me sentía muy avergonzada por todo lo que pasó en la isla de Hokkaido… Y muy culpable –explica la joven, apretando nerviosamente entre sus puños la tela de su falda–. Yo no fui capaz de controlar la curiosidad que sentí por seguir la trayectoria de ese cometa y ver más de cerca esa manzana de oro… Tampoco fui capaz de resistirme a la influencia que ejerció en mí cuando la toqué, y por ello terminé permitiendo que Eris se adueñara de mi cuerpo…

Su voz tiembla y se quiebra ligeramente al nombrar a la diosa pero, después de aspirar profundamente, se repone y continúa hablando, tratando de que los nervios que siente no traicionen de nuevo su tono de voz.

–Ella y sus caballeros fantasmas resurgieron y los lastimaron a ustedes y a Athena por causa de mi debilidad. Si al final ustedes no la hubieran detenido, mi culpa y mi vergüenza serían aún mayores porque, gracias a mí, Eris habría logrado sus fines y millones de personas en esta Tierra habrían sido victimas de su impiedad.

Al llegar a este punto, Erii Aizawa levanta la cabeza y mira al frente, hacia la gran mesa tras la que Saori, Tatsumi, Miho, Seiya y Shun siguen entregando frutas y dulces a todos los niños (algunos de los cuales ya están corriendo felices por todo el patio, jugando y persiguiéndose unos a otros mientras se llenan la boca de fruta o caramelos de leche).

–¿Comprendes ahora por qué me marché? Perdona que me haya ido sin siquiera despedirme…, pero es que yo simplemente no podía mirarlos a los ojos sin sentir una gran vergüenza. Necesitaba tiempo para asimilar todo lo que pasó, y poner en su debido lugar mis sentimientos de culpa.

Con ambas manos apoyadas firmemente sobre la banca de madera, Hyōga asiente suavemente.

–Sí, claro que lo comprendo, Erii –añade con sinceridad al tiempo que coloca con mucha calma su mano derecha sobre las de la joven para hacer que ésta deje de arrugar nerviosamente su falda entre ellas.

Es entonces que la rubia gira la cabeza hacia él, y el ruso puede ver la gran sonrisa que comienza a iluminar el rostro de Erii.

Hyōga le obsequia una pequeña sonrisa y de inmediato, con la misma calma con la que se había atrevido a tranquilizar el nervioso agarre de la chica, retira su mano.

–Y no hay nada que perdonar. Me alegra que hayas vuelto.

–A mí también me alegra estar de vuelta.

_"Me alegra mucho, Hyōga"_ piensa para sí la ilusionada joven cuando se pierde en la pequeña sonrisa que el rubio le dedica, una sonrisa que fortalece su esperanza de liberarse de la influencia de Eris a través del amor. "_Ahora que estoy junto a ti todo cambiará. Pasaremos tiempo juntos, y entonces tú y yo…"_

Los pensamientos de la joven se ven abruptamente interrumpidos cuando el llanto de uno de los niños se deja oír en el patio de juegos.

–¿Qué ocurre? –pregunta Hyōga poniéndose de pie al mirar que Shun está inclinándose junto a Akira quien, caído de rodillas sobre la plancha de cemento, llora a lágrima viva.

Miho y Seiya se han apresurado a llegar junto a ellos mientras Makoto, que está a unos cuantos pasos de Akira y Shun, observa a estos con el ceño fruncido sin dejar de abrazar posesivamente contra su pecho una gran manzana y un par de bolsitas de papel completamente arrugadas.

–Será mejor que vayamos a ver qué pasa –dice Erii levantándose al ver que todos los niños empiezan a formar un corro alrededor de Shun, Akira y Makoto para observar mejor.

–Vamos, niños, vuelvan con la señorita Saori a la mesa –insiste Miho dispersando al curioso grupito de niños que se arremolina en torno a ellos– Anden ya. Todo está bien aquí.

–Los vi desde el otro lado del patio –está explicando Shun a Seiya cuando Hyōga y Erii llegan junto a ellos– Me pareció que discutían. Mientras me acercaba para verificarlo, vi que Makoto tiraba de los dulces de Akira con insistencia para que los soltara. Lo hizo caer cuando él se negó a dárselos.

Seiya, entre sorprendido y decepcionado, se vuelve para mirar al pequeño de ojos marrones.

–Tú no eres así Makoto –dice– ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

Makoto no dice una sola palabra. Ni siquiera hace por mirar a Seiya. Simplemente permanece tercamente aferrado a su botín.

_"Qué extraño..."_ piensa Miho al observar el grosero comportamiento del niño "_No entiendo qué le pasa. No solía comportarse así. Y nunca antes había ignorado así a Seiya, que es su favorito..."_

–No seas maleducado, Makoto –lo reprende Miho– Respóndele a Seiya, por favor.

El niño no responde, y no hace por mirarla ni a ella ni a Seiya. Solo sigue mirando a su compañerito caído con molestia sujetando, con más ahínco aún, la manzana y las bolsitas de papel.

Es entonces que los labios de Miho se tensan en un rictus de enojo. Adoptando su típica postura autoritaria, se coloca justo delante de él.

–¡Muy bien, es suficiente de tu mala actitud, jovencito! Escúchame claramente…

Entretanto, Hyōga ni siquiera se entera de que todo eso ocurre porque tiene toda su atención concentrada en Shun, quien está ocupado ayudando y consolando a Akira.

De hecho, desde que el rubio lo vio desde el otro lado del patio, inclinándose para ayudar al pequeño, no pudo apartar los ojos de él pues ahí estaba de nuevo, desplegando una de sus más bellas cualidades: su preocupación por el bienestar de los demás. Cualidad que, dicho sea de paso, Hyōga ama con locura.

–Tranquilo, pequeño –dice Shun, también ajeno a todo lo que está ocurriendo a su alrededor, pues está centrado en ayudar al niño– Estarás bien.

Hyōga ve cómo, cuidadosamente, Shun le sacude el polvo y las piedrecitas que se le han incrustado en ambas manitas y rodillitas, algunas de las cuales al enterrarse con demasiada fuerza en la piel la han hecho sangrar.

–No llores más, por favor –le pide Shun al niño con un tono muy suave mientras, en la palma de su mano, concentra una chispa de su cosmos y lentamente acaricia con ella las manitas y las rodillitas raspadas– Créeme, pronto dejará de doler.

Con ojos sorprendidos, Akira mira el discreto brillo magenta que brota de la mano de Shun, y deja de llorar al sentir cómo ese cálido contacto hace desaparecer el dolor causándole en lugar de ello un hormigueo muy similar a cosquillas. Una gran sonrisa de emoción se forma en su carita cuando levanta la cabeza y mira al chico de ojos verdes quien, a su vez, le sonríe con mucha ternura.

Hyōga está completamente encantado por la manera afectuosa y amable en la que su amigo consuela y ayuda al pequeño, tanto que su mirada celeste se ha quedado prendida de la sonrisa tierna que Shun dirige al niño.

Sintiendo la imperiosa necesidad de acercarse a él, se apresura a inclinarse junto a ellos.

–¿Estás mejor, pequeño?

–Sí, gracias a Shun… ¡Él es maravilloso!, ¿verdad?

–Sí, definitivamente lo es –dice Hyōga sonriendo y mirando a Shun con intensidad.

El chico de ojos verdes no entiende exactamente cómo o por qué pero en ese instante, al escuchar esas palabras y sentir la intensa mirada celeste sobre él, el dolor y el malestar que habían estado apretando duramente su enamorado corazón desde que miró a Erii sonriéndole a su amigo comienzan a disolverse lentamente.

–Gracias… –atina a musitar entonces, ligeramente apenado–, pero no es para tanto.

El rubio por su parte sonríe nuevamente, enterneciéndose ante la modestia de Shun, y de inmediato ese sentimiento dispara en él el anhelo de querer estirar el brazo y tocar esa preciosa sonrisa apenada que le provoca aleteos en el estómago. Desafortunadamente (o afortunadamente) para él su anhelo se frustra cuando ese preciso momento es elegido por Akira para soltar un pequeño suspiro desencantado.

–Ya no duelen –dice el niño deslizando sus manitas sobre sus rodillas–, pero... mis dulces…

–No te preocupes por eso. Mira, yo tengo… –mientras habla, Hyōga acerca el dedo índice a la carita del niño–… este…–toma una gruesa lágrima que está tercamente adherida a su mejilla por culpa de los restos de polvo–… pequeño regalo…

–¡Wow! –exclama Akira cuando ve que, en cuanto Hyōga la toma entre sus dedos, ésta se convierte en una brillante lágrima de hielo.

–…para ti– termina diciendo el ruso entregándole la lágrima hecha hielo.

La sonrisa de Akira vuelve a su rostro al mirar la hermosa y perfecta gotita que brilla sobre su palma derecha como si fuera una pequeña perla blanca.

Shun le sonríe encantado a Hyōga ante el detalle que ha tenido con el pequeño.

–Eso ha sido muy lindo– musita, inclinándose un poco hacía él y rozando con los labios su oreja.

–No más de lo que tú has hecho por él– responde Hyōga, imitando ese suave roce sobre la oreja de su querido amigo, mientras aguanta el estremecimiento que el mismo gesto le causara segundos antes.

En ese momento el rostro de Shun se ilumina con una discreta pero hermosa sonrisa. Ese suave susurro y ese delicioso roce han bastado para que terminen de disolverse por completo el dolor y el malestar que antes lo habían atormentado.

–Ahora, vamos… –dice el ruso al niño– ¡arriba, amiguito!

Cuando ambos ayudan a Akira a ponerse de pie, las manos del rubio no dejan de rozar las de Shun en todo momento, y los ojos verdes de éste no se apartan de los celestes ni un solo instante.

Erii, que ha permanecido en absoluto silencio, solo observando a ambos jóvenes, siente cómo un dolor agudo se clava en su corazón al mirarlos interactuar porque no necesita ser demasiado intuitiva para saber que la forma en la que Hyōga está mirando a Shun es precisamente la forma en la que ella lo ha mirado a él desde el día en que sus caminos se cruzaron; con arrobamiento, de esa manera brillante y luminosa en la que solo un alma enamorada puede mirar.

_No puede ser… Ellos están… Hyōga… Mi querido Hyōga está… _

Le falta el aire y el color de su semblante se pierde completamente. Sumida en un estado de aturdimiento y dolor total, su mente es un mar de confusión en donde las palabras _"Hyōga está enamorado de Shun"_ resuenan con fuerza sin que ella sea capaz de comprenderlas en su totalidad porque, justo en ese instante, Makoto corre a abrazarse fuertemente de sus piernas.

–¡No lo haré! ¡No quiero! ¡No me disculparé! –berrea el niño obstinadamente– Erii, no dejes que me obliguen…

–¿Qué?... –musita con voz rota la desconcertada y aturdida joven, mientras el lloroso niño se aferra aún más a ella– ¿Qué… pasa?

Miho se acerca a ellos sin relajar en absoluto su postura de autoridad.

–Le he explicado que ya tenía su parte correspondiente de frutas y dulces. Y que sí quería más solo tenía que acercarse a la mesa y pedirlo, que no había necesidad de pelear. Le he ordenado que devuelva los dulces de Akira y se disculpe con él inmediatamente. ¡Vamos, Makoto, esta vez no te va a servir escudarte en Erii!

A oídos de Erii, la voz de Miho suena lejana y reverberante. Ella apenas y ha escuchado una que otra palabra, frases inconexas que a duras penas su torturado cerebro comprende. No quiere saber de niños llorosos ni de peleas ni de nada. Todo lo que quiere es marcharse de ahí y no seguir mirando a Hyōga junto a Shun.

Miho, por otra parte, trata de desprender al niño de la rubia sin conseguirlo a pesar de que Makoto se aferra con un solo brazo pues sigue reteniendo tercamente la manzana y las bolsitas de papel con el otro.

–Erii, por favor, ayúdame con él, ¿quieres?... Sabes que no debemos dejar que se comporte así…

Aturdida aún, Erii tiene que hacer un esfuerzo tremendo para contener sus agitados sentimientos.

–Yo… sí, claro… Hablaré con él. Vamos, Makoto…, ven conmigo.

Sin decir más la joven toma al pequeño de la mano y, llevándolo consigo, se aleja rumbo al edificio principal.

Una vez que la corrediza puerta de cristal se ha cerrado tras ellos, Erii lo suelta mientras musita con completa desgana.

–Ve a jugar por ahí.

Sorprendido, Makoto levanta la cabeza para mirarla pues, aunque ya se ha salido con la suya, todavía espera una leve reprimenda por no devolver los dulces y no pedir disculpas. Sin embargo, cuando Erii comienza a temblar de los pies a la cabeza y el niño repara en su semblante tenso y sombrío, pregunta:

–Erii, ¿estás bien?... ¿Qué te…?

–¿No me has oído?... –La voz de Erii es un susurro bajo, quebrado, pero cargado de ira. Y sus ojos negros, llenos de lágrimas, destellan con furia y malevolencia cuando se clavan en los marrones del pequeño– ¡FUERA DE MI VISTA…, AHORA!

Con ojos desorbitados, y completamente asustado, el chiquillo se aleja de ella y echa a correr hacia la sala de juegos cerrando fuertemente la puerta tras de sí.

Es entonces que Erii, respirando con dificultad, se desploma sobre una de las sillas del comedor principal. La imagen que ofrece es bastante parecida a la de un animal herido de muerte en el corazón. Una imagen agonizante. Su pecho sube y baja en rápidos espasmos violentos mientras sus vidriosos ojos negros observan en la distancia, a través de la puerta de cristal, a Hyōga y Shun que siguen de pie uno junto al otro y no dejan de sonreír.

_Ya no… No más… Ya no puedo… _

Entre lágrimas amargas siente cómo su enamorado corazón se encoje de dolor y su esperanza de liberarse de la esencia de Eris queda ahogada por la tristeza, la ira, los celos y la frustración que estallan ahora con toda su fuerza en el centro de su pecho.

Antes, cuando se vio sola, triste, llena de miedo y frustración por no lograr erradicar esa esencia de Eris mediante quitarse la vida, Erii había luchado con todas sus fuerzas contra esa clase de sentimientos oscuros porque sabía que alimentarlos solo serviría para fortalecer esa esencia maldita que la corroe. Pero ahora que se siente tan herida ya no tiene fuerzas para seguir luchando y, sin más, se doblega ante la esencia de Eris dejándole al fin vía libre a la ira, los celos, el odio, el resentimiento, y el afán de venganza que caracterizan a la diosa de la Discordia.

_"Al fin dejas de luchar"_ susurra una sedosa y malévola voz en el fondo de su mente, una voz que se regocija profundamente y vibra llena de exultante emoción "_Al fin serás completamente mía de nuevo."_

* * *

–Siento mucho que hayan tenido que presenciar este incidente –dice Miho, apenada–. Ustedes saben que Makoto es un niño impetuoso y terco, pero muy dulce. No entiendo qué le ocurre…

–Los niños son insolentes y groseros por naturaleza –opina Tatsumi. Mirando a Seiya de reojo, añade: –Hay algunos que gustan de ser bastante tercos, rebeldes y altaneros… Luego crecen y se vuelven unos vagos.

El joven Pegaso, con la espalda recta y las manos en los bolsillos de sus gastados jeans, levanta la cabeza irguiendo el cuello en toda su extensión, y mira a Shun y a Hyōga mientras hace cara de _"No sé a quién se refiere este tipo"._

–Lo que esos mocosos insolentes necesitan –sigue diciendo Tatsumi, escupiendo saliva y golpeando la palma de su mano con el puño cerrado– es disciplina dura y contundente.

–Lo que necesitan, Tatsumi, es disciplina, sí, pero no a base de golpes salvajes –declara Saori mirando fríamente al mayordomo, recordando los antiguos métodos que el hombre solía utilizar con los niños huérfanos aspirantes a caballeros– Y no quiero volver a oír que te expresas tan mal de los niños ni de Seiya. Discúlpate con él ahora mismo.

–No es necesario que lo haga, Saori –se adelanta a decir Seiya al mirar que Tatsumi aprieta la mandíbula molesto y humillado, pero tiene la decencia de enrojecer, agachar la cabeza y empezar a sudar copiosamente.

–Lo es, Seiya. Tú eres terco y rebelde algunas veces, pero no eres altanero, mucho menos un vago. Y tal parece que Tatsumi ha olvidado muy rápidamente que todos ustedes lucharon, sangraron y estuvieron a punto de morir por salvar mi vida en la batalla de las doce casas. No debe olvidarlo, sino estarles sumamente agradecido tal como yo lo estoy… Tatsumi, ¿qué estás esperando?

–Mi Señora tiene razón –admite muy a su pesar el mayordomo. Inclinando respetuosamente la cabeza ante el joven Pegaso, añade: –Discúlpame, por favor, Seiya.

–No hay problema –dice el moreno, sonriendo y propinándole al hombre una afectuosa palmada en la espalda que lo toma completamente desprevenido y lo lleva a dar de bruces contra el suelo– ¡Hey, lo siento! –se apresura a disculparse y a ayudar al mayordomo a ponerse en pie– No pretendía ser tan impetuoso. Perdona. ¿Estás bien?

Tatsumi murmura un veloz y apenado _"Ya, estoy perfectamente"_ mientras se sacude el polvo y, lo más dignamente que puede, alisa rápidamente las arrugadas solapas de su saco oscuro.

Saori ríe levemente ante la escena. Luego, alzando el rostro, fija sus bellos ojos en Akira que, sentado en la banca de madera que se encuentra debajo del frondoso árbol y rodeado de todos sus compañeritos, sonríe feliz mientras les muestra a cada uno, como si fuera un secreto y preciado tesoro, la pequeña y brillante lágrima de hielo perpetuo que Hyōga le ha obsequiado.

–Lo que esos niños necesitan es cuidado, comprensión y amor –declara con voz suave la encarnación de Athena– Y es nuestro deber dárselos, y nuestra misión enseñarles lo que cada una de esas cualidades puede aportar a sus vidas.

Luego permanece en silencio, pensativa, mientras sigue mirando a los pequeños en la distancia.

–Dime una cosa, Miho… –agrega, después de varios minutos, girándose hacia la muchacha– Dices que Makoto no suele comportarse de esa manera, ¿desde cuando entonces empezó a mostrar esas actitudes egoístas y rebeldes?

–Uhm… pues… –la joven de graciosas coletas frunce el entrecejo tratando de recordar– Pues a decir verdad me parece que empezó a comportarse así desde…

La frase de la chica queda en suspenso porque en ese preciso momento Saori deja escapar una exclamación ahogada mientras gira bruscamente la cabeza hacia el edificio principal.

–¿Qué ocurre, Saori? –pregunta inmediatamente Seiya, acercándose a ella.

–No…, no es nada –musita, mintiendo– Estoy bien, todo está bien –sonríe recuperando la compostura, pero en su mente hay inquietud y duda.

_¿Qué ha sido eso? Sentí una… presencia. Fue breve, como si una pequeña chispa explosionara. Ocurrió, y luego… se apagó de pronto._

Saori no dice nada de ello a sus caballeros. Esa presencia que ha sentido, esa chispa explosionando de pronto, la intriga e inquieta mucho pero no quiere adelantarse a sacar conclusiones apresuradas y preocuparlos. Y menos ahora que están disfrutando tranquilamente de un momento de paz.

–¿Estás segura?– insiste Seiya, no muy convencido.

–Lo estoy. No te preocupes, por favor.

En ese preciso momento la puerta de cristal del edificio se abre y en el umbral aparece la silueta de Erii Aizawa.

La joven camina hacia ellos luciendo un semblante sereno, en el que no hay rastros de lágrima alguna. Ella sonríe y ninguno de ellos puede imaginar siquiera _todo_ lo que se oculta detrás de su bella sonrisa. Ni Hyōga ni Shun pueden imaginar en ese momento la transformación que ha sufrido el corazón de la joven rubia ni lo que ella siente al mirarlos de pie uno junto al otro.

Cuando ella los mira, una parte de su corazón (esa que aún pertenece a Erii Aizawa, y que sigue latiendo de amor por Hyōga) duele intensamente, como si un hierro candente la atravesara completamente, y palpita llena de celos e ira hacia Shun. Pero esa pequeña parte no es siquiera comparable con el gran resto que ahora es dominado por Eris, cuya esencia sigue siendo una chispa apenas que sigue necesitando fortalecerse y crecer, pero ahora es libre para doblegar la voluntad de Erii a su antojo.

Por eso, para mantener las apariencias mientras crece y se fortalece, Eris mantiene prisionera (y bajo control) el alma y la consciencia de la joven pero hace uso pleno de su cuerpo y personalidad. Es por ello que Saori, aunque ha sentido el estallar de esa chispa, no es capaz de saber qué es lo que ha ocurrido en realidad ni tampoco de ver nada sospechoso en Erii, pues Eris ha sabido cubrir muy bien su presencia parapetándose tras la dulce personalidad de la joven rubia.

–Lamento haber tardado tanto. Estaba hablando con Makoto, explicándole por qué su comportamiento no ha sido bueno. Le he impuesto un castigo, y les aseguro que se disculpará con Akira después de que haya cumplido con él.

Nadie duda de las palabras falsas de la joven. Y Saori, aunque estudia minuciosamente durante unos segundos el semblante y los grandes ojos negros de la rubia, tiene que desistir de su escrutinio al no notar nada extraño.

_"Lo has hecho muy bien, mi pequeña… Nadie duda, nadie sospecha. Ni siquiera la estúpida Athena"_ se burla Eris "_Eres taaan dulce que ¿quién puede atreverse a dudar de un ángel como tú?"_

–Bien, en ese caso, nosotros nos retiramos –dice Saori. Luego, con una sonrisa, añade: – Seiya… ¿no estás olvidando algo?

–¿Eh?... ¡Ah, sí, claro! –exclama el moreno, tronando sonoramente los dedos cuando recuerda.

Adoptando una expresión seria, Seiya se aclara la voz mientras se planta muy seguro delante de una sorprendida Miho.

–Mañana celebraremos una gala en la mansión. Será una fiesta de beneficencia para recaudar fondos a favor de los niños de este orfanato. Haremos una subasta y… Saori ha dicho que habrá música y mucha comida también –dice Seiya, como si el dato de la comida fuera de vital importancia– ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo?

–¿Qué?... ¿Yo?... –musita la chica de graciosas coletas, más sorprendida aún– Claro… –acepta, bastante apenada y sonrojada hasta la raíz del cabello– Me gustaría mucho.

–Fantásti…

–¡Heyyyyyy, Miho y Seiya se gustan! –exclaman a voz de cuello Akira y Tatsuya, quienes se habían acercado sin que nadie los notara y ahora brincotean felices alrededor de ambos jóvenes– ¡Se guuustaaaan! ¡Soooon noviooooos!

–¡¿Qué creen que haceeeen aquíiiii?! –exige saber Seiya– ¡Estas son cosas de mayores!

Los niños le hacen muecas graciosas y echan a correr, huyendo del indignado chico que los persigue amenazándolos con el puño.

Hyōga y Shun ríen ante la escena, pero la alegría de ambos se esfuma cuando la voz de Saori se deja oír nuevamente.

–Y estoy segura que para Hyōga será todo un placer que tú seas su acompañante, Erii... ¿No es así, Hyōga?

El ruso se congela en su sitio ante la sorpresiva propuesta de Saori. Shun, en cambio, siente un vuelco tremendo en el corazón y su semblante palidece completamente.

Tratando de que su sonrisa no luzca forzada pues no desea herir la sensibilidad de Erii, quien sonríe encantada (y malévolamente en su interior al notar el desencanto de Shun aún cuando éste se esfuerza por disimularlo), Hyōga responde:

–Sí, desde luego…

Su sonrisa es sincera, pero sus palabras son apenas un murmullo resignado. Y es que, desde que supo que se celebraría una gala de beneficencia en la mansión, había tenido toda la intención de pasarla junto a Shun. Y más ahora, después de haberse demostrado a sí mismo, una vez más, lo enamorado que está de él pues, mientras lo miraba ayudar con tanta ternura al pequeño, no pudo resistirse a estar cerca, a mirarlo y tocarlo. En ese momento supo que no había vuelta atrás y decidió mandar al diablo las amenazas de Ikki pensando en que la noche de la gala sería la ocasión perfecta para hablar con Shun sobre sus sentimientos. Pero este afán de Saori, mismo que no entiende y que lo desespera mucho, ha venido a desmoronar todos sus planes.

Al final del día, cuando la tarde está a punto de morir, todo el mundo comienza a despedirse frente a la reja principal del orfanato. Los niños, uno a uno y luciendo en sus caritas enormes sonrisas, desfilan ante ellos agradeciendo a cada uno la visita y los regalos. Cuando llega el turno de Akira, el niño abraza cariñosamente a Shun, a Hyōga le promete cuidar muy bien de su regalo, a Seiya le hace un guiño burlón, y a Saori y Tatsumi les agradece con una sentida inclinación. Luego, mientras Miho y los niños los despiden agitando sus manitas al aire, ellos echan a andar por la acera rumbo al gran auto negro tipo ejecutivo que aguarda al otro lado de la calle.

–Después de todo, ha sido un día estupendo –dice Seiya, lanzando un suspiro satisfecho mientras camina complacido llevando los brazos cruzados despreocupadamente detrás de su cabeza–, ¿verdad, amigos?

Shun aprieta los labios, gira el rostro hacia la hermosa puesta de sol (mismo que salpica con sus últimas chispas de luz toda la extension visible del mar), y finge que no ha escuchado a Seiya para no tener que responder, pues lleva el corazón dolorido y el estómago hecho un gran nudo. Hyōga, metido en sus propios pensamientos, solo atina a asentir en silencio y sin mucha convicción. Y Saori, mirando a ambos chicos tan callados mientras Tatsumi se apresura a abrirle la puerta del auto, solo piensa para sí:

_Siento mucho lastimarlos así pero, ahora más que nunca, presiento que es necesario_.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a TODOS por sus reviews. De verdad, me pone muy, muy contenta ver que les gusta esta historia y aprecio mucho todas y cada una de sus opiniones. Disfruté mucho escribiendo este capítulo, y espero que les guste el rumbo que está tomando la historia.**

**allendisi: He respondido a tu review vía WhiteSatellite ;) Ahora estoy cruzando los dedos para que el fic (y este capi) no te parezcan "al estilo televisa" xD**

**Hane: Primero que nada, muchas gracias por tu review. Sería genial que consideraras seriamente registrarte, así sabrías por la alerta cuándo se publica un nuevo capítulo ;) **

**Sobre Flare, pues, como ya he aclarado al inicio, aquí no se sigue la línea de Asgard, así que ella viene a ser irrelevante (además de que en realidad ella estaba interesada en Hagen). En cuanto a June, no se supo nada de ella después de que Shun derrotó a Reda y Spica, así que también queda descartada. No las niego como posibles intereses amorosos en el anime, pero no en esta historia :P **

**Acerca de la legitimidad de la fábula, uhm, sé que es auténtica, solo que en algunas culturas cambian uno o dos de los tres animales; la liebre es la única constante, igual que el punto de su sacrificio. **

**Sobre Hyōga y su repentina calentura, verás, en realidad no es algo que él piense "conscientemente", es más bien un impulso, ¿me explico? Ellos son hombres, y adolescentes, es hasta cierto punto lógico que él tenga esa clase de impulsos, ¿no crees? Y más gustándole Shun como le gusta. En todo caso, Hyōga trata de controlarse, no es como si "oh, me gusta, lo quiero enredado en mi cadera YA y eso es todo lo que quiero de él". **

**Y, por ultimo, lo que señalas sobre Ikki… En realidad en ningún capítulo de los que he publicado hasta ahora ha quedado claro si él conoce o no los sentimientos de su hermano pequeño por Hyōga. Pero "_es"_ Ikki (que cuida de Shun y lo protege y lo conoce _como nadie_) así que ¿se le puede pasar algo así de importante?... De cualquier manera tengo pensado tocar ese punto en un capítulo posterior, cuando Ikki vuelva ;) *es un tema con mucho jugo y no pienso desaprovecharlo***

**¡Gracias a todos por leer, por los reviews, los favs y los follows! Recuerden que los REVIEWS son GASOLINA PURA para mí y animan mi fuego y mis ganas por seguir escribiendo, así que no se corten en dejarlos, son MÁS que bienvenidos ;) **

**¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!**


End file.
